


Don't Worry, Little One

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [12]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Injured Bird, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't worry, little one. I'll take care of you."





	Don't Worry, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim, _broken wings_

Dasyra is the one who finds the bird with a broken wing first before Asra, Nadia, Portia, or any of the palace servants find it.

The young bird peeps softly at seeing her slow approach to it as it sits beneath a large tree near the roots as two others flit worriedly around it, trying to help their companion. She gently picks the bird up, and it stares at her, clearly waiting for something happen.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you until your wing heals, little one," Dasyra says as she sighs and gently runs her finger across the bird's head.


End file.
